


I'm Dating Pete Wentz and All I Get is an Adopted Teenager

by Michadommy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michadommy/pseuds/Michadommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete had been dating for a couple of years when Pete decided to “spice things up”. Patrick wasn't all too happy. But in the end, everything worked out just fine. This story takes place from 2009 – present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dating Pete Wentz and All I Get is an Adopted Teenager

**Chapter 1**

 

It was Tuesday evening when it all started to come down on Patrick Martin Stump. He had been reading the newspaper about the latests accidents and whatsoever when Pete returned from his trip to nowhere and everywhere, as he had called it before he had left. Patrick first heard the jingle of the keys and then the lock turn before he heard footsteps coming his way. First he saw nothing since he was sitting in the kitchen, but then he saw his boyfriend's head sticking out from the hallway.

 

“Hello, 'Trick!” Pete greeted all too cheerful with a bright smile playing on his lips. “I'm back!” He then said. “That's obvious, Pete.” Patrick answered while rolling his eyes. Pete grinned at him before he fully entered the kitchen and stopped in front of his boyfriend, hands clasped behind his back. He kept grinning at Patrick and the happiness radiated from the man. _Oh Oh!_ Patrick thought to himself. What had his boyfriend been up to during his trip to nowhere and everywhere? “Guess what?” Pete then asked him, his smile even grower bigger. Patrick didn't know what to guess, if he wanted to guess. “What am I supposed to guess?” He asked in return, nervous and therefore fiddling with his fingers. The sweat was beginning to break out by now.

 

Pete and Patrick had known each other for years. Years of friendship and loving, of touring and being on break. Through poor and rich times, through being unrecognizable to being famous. And during those times, Pete had bad and bright ideas. Mostly bad ideas, though. Bad ideas from silly, idiotic ideas (drawing mustaches that couldn't be removed within days on band members, crew members and other bands) to crazy, insane ideas (buying a whole chicken farm in Mexico). Patrick had been there for most of them and if not him, Joe or Andy. Rarely it had been Pete on his own. They knew better than leave the ideas alone with him. They made him (Pete) promise to always share the ideas with at least one of them, no matter how much trouble he was in or how much he had caused.

 

Based on the brightness of the smile, Pete had either one of his most brightest ideas or one of insane, dangerous ideas. Patrick shuddered. “What I have brought along, of course, 'Trick!” Pete told the other man happily, teeth showing this time after he had finished talking. “You have three guesses, starting NOW!” Patrick thought long and hard about it and made three guesses: “Another chicken farm?” Pete shook his head. “You bought an estate somewhere in an unknown territory?” Pete shook his head again. Last and final attempt, “You... bought a new dog?” And yet again, it was the wrong guess.

 

“None of those three, 'Trick. None of them. Although the third one was a close one, it wasn't the right one. It's alive but you know, listens better.” Pete told Patrick while bouncing up and down on his toes. “A horse?” Patrick then asked. Pete shook his head again. “Not a horse, but again, a close call. And I didn't exact 'buy' it...” Pete trailed off, while grinning mischievously at the wall next to Patrick's head. Patrick groaned out loud, before bringing his head into his hands. “Please don't tell me this is another of your I-borrowed-it scenarios? We had enough of those!” He exclaimed, a headache beginning to start. “Well... borrowed is another big word, 'Trick.” Then what is it? Patrick thought to himself, but decided not to satisfy Pete by asking. “I give up,” He said, “I'm in the living room watching Bowie in concert if you're looking for me.” He announced, before getting up and walking out of the kitchen area and into the living room. Pete quickly followed him, though, and watched him plop down on the couch.

 

“Trick!” He whined, standing besides the couch. “You need to play along, man. It's important. Really important.” He told Patrick with his most serious voice he could manage, since he was all too excited and mischievously to be truly serious. “I don't want to play along, Pete. Just let me watch me television and bring whatever you bought slash borrowed in – unless it's a horse or something like that. In that case, put it in the garden. Goodnight, honey.” He moved upwards to kiss his boyfriend goodnight before sinking down again, fixing his gaze on the television. The conversation had ended. “Oh well then, then you see it in the morning.” Pete sighed and left to gather whatever he had brought along from the outside.

 

_Pete walked through the front door to the outside and over to the car parked across the street, across their house. It was a beautiful, shiny, black BMW he had recently purchased from his royalties. Patrick hadn't been all too thrilled, though, but Pete didn't mind. Patrick didn't approve of many of his choices, anyway._

 

_Pete then unlocked the car and opened the door of the backseat. In the car, in the backseat, was a short, slender teenager that looked like the exact image of Pete with his black, emo hairstyle. Pete smiled sweetly at him, adoring the sight in front of him. “Hello there, Pegasus.” He greeted, teeth showing. “How do you fare tonight, oh fair man?” He questioned, fully amused. “I will never tell you something again!” Was the teenager's response after a full out groan. “Because I like the Lord of the Rings doesn't mean I have to be talked ancient English to, for God's sake!” He told the other man, while he was holding his head in his hands like Patrick had done earlier. “Pete's sake, Pegasus. Pete's sake.” Pete then decided to joke, although he knew it wouldn't go all too well with the teenager. Hormones and all, Pete thought to himself._

 

“ _I can't believe you.” The teenager groaned again, still holding his head. “Out of all the people that had to adopt you, it had to be you.” He exclaimed softly. Pete couldn't decide whether he was joking or being dead serious. “You know, I thought you liked me. Better than the others that came to see you.” He confessed, beginning to feel guilty about his decision. There was a silence before the kid answered with, “Na, it's alright. I suppose you are better than the others.” It made Pete smile. “Thanks, I guess.” He said, starting to grin again. “You're welcome. Just don't tell others.” The teenager shrugged it off nonchalant. “We've got a deal.” Pete promised._

 

“ _So, are you ready to go inside? You have to be silent and sneak upstairs to the guest room. Patrick's watching television and doesn't know yet.” He told Pegasus. “But I thought you'd tell him? He's your husband after all.” Pegasus stated with a raised eyebrow. “Boyfriend. But no, I didn't. Patrick didn't want to play games and I didn't want to tell otherwise. Maybe tomorrow.” Pegasus frowned and then asked, “Won't he notice, though, when a teenager comes down the stairs for breakfast?” Pete thought about that. “Well, of course he will. But wait! That'll be even better. He'll be utterly surprised. Let's do that!” He exclaimed with a brighter grin than seconds earlier. “Do what?” Pegasus questioned, still frowning and left in the dark. “Surprise him! Just wake up at some point and come downstairs. It'll be the best surprise he ever had!” Pegasus still wasn't all too sure._

 

“ _I'm not sure,” He confessed, “Who says he'll like me?” He questioned. “Of course he likes you! You're you. You're like a mini me and him. Trust me.” Pete reassured. His grin changed to a meant to be comforting smile which the teenager gladly accepted. “Lie to me.” The teenager answered, grinning. “Wait, what?” Pete asked confused. “Oh no, not that way! I was just referring to something My Chem related. It's a band. Just, yeah. Frank Iero once said that during a concert movie and it stuck with me.” He explained softly while he blushed an adorable shade of pink. “Oh? My Chemical Romance, you mean?” Pete asked. Pegasus nodded and asked, “You've heard of them? They're pretty good! Oh wait, you toured together didn't you?” Pete nodded. “How did you know?” He asked. “I, uh, listen to Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance so yeah. That's that.” He shrugged, embarrassed. “Oh, that's cool! You should explain that trust me – lie to me thing, though. I'm a bit in the dark.” He confessed to the younger man. “Oh, it's pretty simple. Sometimes Frank says 'Trust me' and sometimes 'Lie to me' and you know, whenever I hear either of the two I immediately respond with the other half. Fanboy stuff, I suppose.” Pete nodded. “Cool. Come on, let's get you inside.”_

 

_Pete backed away from the car (he had been standing outside all that time with his head in the car) and let Pegasus through. After he had stepped outside, he closed the door (Pete's such a gentlemen) and locked the car. Then, after looking from the left to the right, they crossed the street, Pete softly pushed his newfound son forward. He then opened the door and said, “Come in.” and let the teenager inside. “Ssst!” He reminded the kid. Softly and very slowly, Pegasus shuffled inside and out of the hallway. Pete then pointed to the stairs and then pointed to the left, then straight forward. Pegasus nodded in understanding and went on his way. Pete waited till he was upstairs, in case Patrick would look up when he started talking to him, then said to Patrick, “I'm upstairs, sweetheart!” And followed the teenager upstairs._

 

_Upstairs, the door of the guest room was closed and there was nobody in sight. Pete turned around to check if his boyfriend had followed him and when he saw he hadn't, he entered the guest room to show Pegasus where the extra blankets where._

 

_It all had begun._

 

 

“So I said to Bob, you need to check out that new drum kit that had been brought out on the market recently because it's awesome and – Pete what are you staring at? Why are you grinning so much?” Patrick asked worried, eyebrows knitted together. “What's so funny?” Pete only grinned more and closed his eyes in delight. “Remember when I told you I had a surprise?” He asked the younger man, who answered, “No, but I do remember you saying you bought something. I didn't know it was supposed to be a surprise.” Pete shrugged and said, “It is. For you and me, 'Trick. And it's beautiful.” Patrick nodded to show he was listening.

 

“Now, can you tell me what's so funny?” Pete nodded. “Sure, look to your right.” And Patrick looked to his right. And there, on top of the stairs, stood a teenager. Clad in blue unicorn pajamas with a matching blue hat with you guess, more unicorns. The teenager opened his mouth and said, “Hey, I'm Pegasus. Pleasure meeting you, mr. Stump.” And simply shrugged. Patrick eyed him with an open mouth for a whole minute before slowly, and very dangerously, turning his head around to face his boyfriend.

 

“Pete?” He asked very, very slowly while glaring at him. “What is this supposed to mean? Why is he here?” The two men (Pete and Pegasus) froze. “He is your, uhm, gift? You know, you and others told me to grow up a couple of times, remember?” He asked. Patrick nodded and said, “And...” for Pete to continue. “So I, uh, decided to grow a pair and go do the next stage with you, since you kinda wanted that, I suppose, and here it is.” It all didn't make sense to Patrick. But then again, everything Pete was involved in mostly didn't make sense. “Which stage and what is here?” He asked his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “The whole family stage thingy, of course! So I adopted a kid. But uh, a baby nor a kid seemed like a good idea since I'm me and everything, so I got us a teenager. Pegasus, this is my boyfriend Patrick, Patrick, this is our kid Pegasus. Be nice to each other.”

 

Patrick froze. Pegasus started to have difficulties with breathing. Pete hyperventilated. Everything went down at once. “You got us a _kid_? Pete, are you _nuts_! You can't even properly take care of _yourself_ , let stand a _teenager_. Do you have any idea how difficult kids are? How difficult teenagers are? Do you remember how difficult you were during your teenage years? Even _I_ wasn't always the easiest during that period and I'm me!” He exclaimed while hitting the table with his fists. 

 

Pegasus, the poor kid, jumped into the air and therefore, sadly enough, tripped on the carpet on the stairs and rolled off the stairs as a result. Both men looked up to see him tumbling in a ball down the stairs. Both were instantly alarmed and stood up to sprint to the teenager on the floor, who was clutching himself tightly. “You okay there, Pegasus?” Pete was the first to ask. Pegasus carefully nodded and said, “It hurts a bit.” Patrick nodded, “I can believe that. Next time, be more careful. Stairs can be dangerous, for real. The times Pete injured himself because of them!”

 

“Hey, that wasn't my fault! It's never my fault. Always the fault of the stairs, 'Trick.” Pete started to grin again, to which Patrick groaned. “I can't believe you! You adopted someone. _How?_ ” Patrick asked irritated. “Well, that's quite easy. You Google the nearest orphanage, drive to there, tell the people over there you want a kid, get a tour and then spot the most awkward, I-don't-want-to-be-here and God-don't-adopt-me kid and stalk him four months and there you go, you've got yourself a kid. Only had to sign the papers and done. Easy peasy!” Pete explained while bouncing on his feet with a big, shit eating grin on his face. “Couldn't be easier!” 

 

“He stalked you for _months_?” Patrick asked Pegasus incredulously with wide eyes, to which he nodded and confessed, “He did. I was just sitting in my corner in the orphanage and one day this guy came in, saw me, pointed at me and said, “I want him!”. That was pretty much it. The nurses looked at him incredulously, like he was completely out of his mind, which I can't blame them for. I mean, it's me. I'm Pegasus. But yeah, after that, the nurses were reluctant to let him alone with me, but in the end, they let him in and had him sit with me a couple of times over the months. I suppose he just grew on me like a bug.” Pegasus shrugged, “So I'm now here. Congratulations, you've just became the owner of an emo punk scene kid from Chicago. Make sure to feed me, that's all.” 

 

Patrick was shocked. That was a simple understatement. Probably one of the biggest shocks of his life. This one, the one that Pete Wentz from Arma wanted him in his band and that Pete Wentz wanted to be together with  _him_ . Patrick was lost in his thoughts, until Pegasus cleared his throat and said, “Unless you really don't want me. Because then I just go back to the orphanage and spend there my last years till I'm eighteen. I'll be fine, really.” Patrick felt sorry for him. “You can stay.” He whispered with a sweet smile. It was faint, but it was there. “I don't want you to go. I'm sorry. I should've stayed calmer. I've always wanted to be a dad, you know. I just... didn't expected to be one some day and gotten all my hopes up when I started to date Pete and all. I'm glad you here.” He mumbled.

 

“Thanks. I'm glad to be here, too. It's nice to have a home with nice people in it. And hopefully my one room.” He raised his eyebrows and hinted suggestively. Patrick laughed and confirmed, “Yes, you can get your own room. We'll make one of the guest rooms your own. We work it out. But not today, alright? I need... need to process all of this.” He explained. Pete and Pegasus both nodded. “And you-” He pointed to Pete, “We have to talk, sooner or later. I'm not mad at you, but we have to talk.” Pete nodded, while Pegasus watched the exchange. He felt at ease with these people.

 

“Sure.” Pete accepted and then turned to Pegasus and asked, “You're not one of those My Chem Teenagers are you?” Both of them grinned, “Nah. Well, now you ask... I've always found something attractive about weapons...” Patrick raised an eyebrow while the other two laughed out loud at their inside joke. “I promise, I'll buy you a gun in three years, when you turn eighteen, deal?” Pegasus nodded and smiled triumphantly. “Deal!” Patrick sighed. “This is going to be one of a holy smokes ride...” Pegasus and Pete laughed again. “Bet ya!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter of "I'm Dating Pete Wentz and All I Get is an Adopted Teenager". I hope you liked it! In the next chapter you'll get to know the OC Pegasus and in the third chapter Panic! At The Disco splits up and you get to read all about Pegasus's reaction as a fan and how Pete and Patrick deal with it. I still gotta write chapter 4, but I'm thinking about a meeting between My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco and maybe Paramore. Some sort of friends meeting. 
> 
> I hope I got everything right in this chapter. I'm kinda nervous about having so much bands in the same fic and I'm not always sure if I got everything right. Please leave kudos and/or comments. If I got a fact wrong about a band, please tell me and I'll change it. I'm open for criticism as long as it told calm and constructive. 
> 
> And if I made any grammar mistakes or overused a word, tell me. I'm from the Netherlands and am still learning English. This is my third year studying the language. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Ps: By the way, by "My Chem Teenagers" I mean the kids in the music video with weapons, not the fans. Might be confusing.


End file.
